


Golden hour [Kaz Brekker // Inej Ghafa]

by SUNAR1NTAROU



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t get enough of them, Kaz and inej helped each other with their trauma, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kaz and inej own my heart, my headcannon, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNAR1NTAROU/pseuds/SUNAR1NTAROU
Summary: My friend gave me a little dialogue prompt, and I decided to write a little kanej oneshot cause I can’t get enough of them :)
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Golden hour [Kaz Brekker // Inej Ghafa]

**Author's Note:**

> !! JUST TO CLARIFY !!
> 
> This work is based off my own headcannon that in an alternate universe, Inej and Kaz have helped each other with their trauma. Therefore in this universe, Kaz is comfortable with Inej touching him and vice versa.

Inej stared out of Kaz’s attic bedroom window as he sat at his desk, reading a newspaper article on the importance of a balanced diet.

The birds sung their sweet, midsummer song as she longingly stared towards the horizon. Her knives needed sharpening, but she wasn’t in the mood to tend to them at the moment.

Kaz’s voice interrupted her hazy daydream. “Don’t you have anything better to do than sit around here and watch me read the news?”

Inej cast him a smile. “Actually, I think this is the best way to spend my day off.”

“And why‘s that?” Kaz inquired, now sharing her kind smile.

“I’m spending the day with you.” She replied, turning her attention back to what lay beyond the thin pane of glass in the window.

She could hear the scrape of his desk chair against the rickety, creaking hardwood floor as he moved to stand up. The sun had begun to set, and it cast a pale yellow, dream-like light in the room. Inej imagined running across the rooftops of the houses, feeling the wind push her hair back as her golden caramel skin glowed in the evening sun.

“Oh, fuck me!” Kaz exclaimed, once again breaking Inej out of her daydream.

She turned around to see that in his attempt to stand up, he’d knocked a stack of papers off his desk. She giggled, thinking about what he’d said.

His dark eyes bore into her. “That wasn’t an invitation.”

Inej wanted to tease him a bit, so she slowly walked towards him, biting her lip, and sat on his desk. He glanced down at her with a look of surprise.

“I mean it. Leave me alone.” He reprimanded her.

Inej responded by smirking at him as he straightened up. At that point, Kaz could feel his face getting hot. He was sure that he was blushing.

“Are you sure?” She crooned, taunting him as she stood up and gently ran her thumb over his lips.

Kaz was baited into her trap of lust and romance. Their lips connected, sharing a gentle kiss. The fading golden sunlight beamed in on them as they stood in the middle of the room, pressed together in an act of kind affection. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, savouring the moment.

Maybe Kaz hadn’t meant it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dialogue prompt my friend gave me to work with:
> 
> Person B: *drops something*
> 
> Person B: oh fuck me.
> 
> Person A: *smirks*
> 
> Person B: that wasn’t an invitation.
> 
> Person A: *gets closer to person B*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! :))


End file.
